The Drunken Scotsman
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: Johnny wakes up to a shocking discovery one day after a very drunken night. Turns out people appreciate him much more then he'd originally thought. Go Johnny!


**A/N**: Just a little something to make y'all laugh :P lol. This fic is based off the classic drinkin' song; "The Drunken Scotsman" By um... Irish Rovers I think :P Anyways, enjoy! :P

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Hey Johnny! Don'tcha think it's time to ditch the skirt? What beautiful young bella wants to date a man prettier then she is?"<p>

Raucious laughter was heard from behind the handsome, drunken Scotsman as he flipped his pretty-boy Italian friend off over his shoulder.

"S'not a skirt... Kilt... you bleedin'... grilly-man."

Ignoring the jokes make at his own expense, the redhead stumbled away from the table, bidding his so-called friends adieu as they good-naturedly waved him off.

-;-

"S'last time I... -hiccup- go drinkin' with that -hiccup- pretty-boy blonde butter-nu- -hiccup-..."

Johnny McGreggor quickly forgot about his friends when his feet got tangled beneath him. Catching and righting himself, he grinned like a child as he starred down at his shoes.

"You still got it Johnny-boy. Who else s'gonna drink that much an' still be able ta walk home. Heh. Yep, you-er one flaming hott smokin' hunka Scottish-"

His words weren't the only thing tripping on the reasonably flat surface as the redhead's feet finally got the better of him and landed him on his arse right beside the street. Chuckling to himself, Johnny placed his hands behind his head and leaned back against the streetlamp.

"Heh. I'm even too much for me to handle. S'pose I could jes stay 'ere tanight... jes fer a little-"

Once again the sentence didnt get finished as this time the handsome Scotsman drifted off into a rather pleasant dreamy sleep.

* * *

><p>"I don't see why we have to do this right now, at this exact ungodly hour. Can't it wait until morning?"<p>

"No. All the good ones will be gone by then. There's nobody there tonight, it's per- Hellooo. What do we have here? Annie I do believe I spy something very yummy."

Annie stopped alongside her friend and blinked at her, unaware at first to what the girl was refferring.

"What? Where? What are you talking about?"

The other girl, otherwise known as Amanda, pointed just ahead of her with a wide grin and a myschevious sparkle in her eye.

"Right there, leaning against the streetlight. Tell me he isn't the sexiest Scot you've ever seen."

Annie blushed a little but made no comment on the matter instead she tilted her head to one side as she observed the handsome young man.

"I think hes drunk." She said bluntly. "He's deffinitely passed out."

"Without a doubt." Amanda agreed without missing a beat, the devilish grin still on her face. Annie released a small groan when she looked up at the elder girl.

"Oh no. I know that look. What are you thinking?"

"Nothing." The raven-haired girl replied innocently. "I was just wondering... do you think it's true that they don't wear anything beneath their kilts?"

Annie's face turned scarlet.

"I don't know and I'm not going to find out tonight!" Grabbing the other girl's arm she gave it a hard tug. "And neither are you! C'mon!"

Amanda easily and casually slipped her arm from the shorter girls grip and approached the Scot curriously. With a sigh Annie followed nervously.

"Hmm..." Amanda hummed thoughtfully.

"Mandy..." Annie whined. "C'mon lets go... what if he wakes up?"

"Then we'll introduce ourselves." Amanda replied calmnly.

"Yea but - OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Annie's entire body burned hotly in embarrassment as Amanda reached out and gripped the edge of the handsome young Scot's kilt. She tried to snatch her friend's hand away but it was already too late and by the time she reached her she was already stunned and completely mesmerized.

"Wow..." Both girls cooed in unison.

"Well that answers that question." Amanda cooed in awe.

"It's so..."

"Big." Amanda finished.

"Scottish." Annie added.

The girls sat and marvelled in reverence for a little while longer until finally Annie tugged on her friend's arm.

"C'mon, that's enough. You answered your question and we're invading his privacy... big time! Let's go now."

Amanda hummed softly to herself again for a moment before smiling to herself and reaching up to untie her long tresses from the blue ribbon holding them up. With a puzzled look, Annie watched her do so curriously.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving our friend a present. Such a fine appendage deserves such recognition."

A look of mortification crossed Annie's face as she watched her friend once more lift the Scotsman's kilt and this time tie her big blue ribbon arund the work of art they had just previously been so thoroughly captivated by.

"Oh my God, you're shameless!" The younger girl shrieked, now scarlet red all over. This time she grabbed her friend by the arm and forcefully hoisted her to her feet before dragging her away. "Come ON! We're_ leaving_! Now!"

Amanda chuckled to herself as she looked over her shoulder one last time before finally allowing herself to be dragged away.

* * *

><p>Magnificent sunshine and the tranquil melody of birds in the trees gave Johnny a brilliant wake-up call the next morning and large violet-colored eyes blinked up at the brightness as his hands lifted up to rub his face. With a yawn and a stretch the young man unsteadily got to his feet and immediately turned to stagger off towards the bushes beside the street to answer nature's call.<p>

Lifting up his kilt, Johnny looked down and paused, gawking at what he saw. Beneath his stunned and surprised expression was a welling of pride as the Scot starred down at himself in wonder. Most of his previous night was foggy and unclear and he hadn't any real idea of where or what he'd been up to. But one thing was crystal clear, if the evidence before his eyes were any real form of proof.

"Well, Lad I don't know where you've been but I see you've won first prize."


End file.
